


I Wanted To

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was right there and he was so close, and even with him grumbling that he doesn't need to be babied, he doesn't move. He never moves. He never believed it. He wanted to help Dean. And this time he wants to lean forward just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted To

When he got back from the hunt his face was bloody and beaten. Cas was waiting in the bunker with his usual post hunt supplies. Medical kit, beers, whiskey, wet rag, just the usual. Now that he was human he found he didn't like hunting that much. Sure he would go sometimes, but he preferred to stay back, do research from there, give food to Crowley if he wanted it. He would read and practice piano, a new hobby he had acquired after they found an old piano in the back of the bunker. Cas could tell his vessel was a practiced pianist, it felt second nature to play. Now that it was his body, it felt like an old memory that he couldn't reach, but somehow just recognized. So now he sat, waiting for the brothers to storm through the door, waiting for some kind of noise to tell him they needed help getting down the stairs. When Dean first walked in he was relieved. No leg injury, he was walking just fine, save the strange way his legs parted when he walked. No injuries to his chest or stomach, there were no blood stains. No injuries on his arms, he wasn't rubbing them like he usually would if he was trying to hide a wound. He kept going up, scanning for injuries, and stopped at Deans face. It was bloodied and cut. His upper cheek was bleeding and his nose had been, but it had dried all over his lips and chin. His lip was cut, and his forehead had a cut on it that was still bleeding. His eyebrow looked bad, but not as bad as his lip. He scanned Sam quickly, finding no injury except for a cut on his face. It looked like Dean had gotten the most of the beating. Cas ran up the stairs, grabbing a bag and helping them get the bags to their separate rooms.  
"Sam, do you need help with your face? Is it bad?" Cas asked.  
"Nah, I'm fine. Dean ot most of it, I'd go check on him." Sam said. Cas nodded and ran after Dean, finding him in his room where Cas had set up all the supplies.  
"Cas, I'm fine, just go check on Sam." Dean huffed.  
"I already did, and you're not fine. Let me help." Cas said. Dean sighed but sat down anyway, pulling off his shoes and sitting cross-legged so Cas could sit in front of him the same way. Cas went for the rag first, bringing it up to Deans face and dabbing his forehead. Dean didn't even flinch as he wiped the blood away, meaning it probably wasn't that bad. Cas' theory was confirmed when all the blood was gone and he could barely find the cut. He put some ointment on his finger and rubbed it gently onto his head, making Dean role his eyes.  
"I don't need this stuff you know. Whiskey works just fine." Dean grumbled.  
"Except that it could get infected." Cas shot back. Dean huffed but didn't say anything else. As Cas moved to the next cut, the one on his cheek, he saw that it had stopped bleeding. He did the same as before, wiping the blood away, and putting the ointment on it gently. When he got to his eyebrow, Dean hissed at the contact.  
"Does it hurt?" Cas asked.  
"No, I made that sound for the fun of it." Dean said sarcastically. Cas had gotten used to his sarcasm. If he was angry and said things like this nonstop, he was in pain. The fact that he had only said something once was a good sign. Cas kept working, trying to get it clean, but Dean kept flinching back.  
"Dean, you have to stay still." Cas shook his head, putting a hand on Deans uninjured cheek. Cas stopped and looked into Dean eyes, realizing what he had done, but looked away quickly. He could tell Dean was blushing now, but he didn't say anything. It happened a lot. He figured it didn't mean anything, just that it was a natural reaction to being that close to anybody. He kept working, hold Dean still and cleaning his eyebrow, then putting the ointment on it as he had done to the other two cuts. Finally He moved on to his nose and mouth, which looked horrible. It was dried but it still looked painful and it was a miracle that he hadn't complained already.  
"What happened?" Cas asked.  
"The thing got a crowbar." Dean muttered. Cas nodded and picked up the whiskey, handing it to Dean. He took a long drink, his face screwing up a little as he swallowed.  
"Ok, do it." Dean said. Cas nodded and started to try to clean the cut on the bridge of his nose first, but Dean hissed and pulled back.  
"Not so much pressure! I had enough with the damn crowbar to the face!" Dean snapped.  
"I... I apologize..." Cas said quietly. They were silent for a minute before Dean sighed and spoke up.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you... I know you're just trying to help." Dean said. Cas nodded and started to work again, picking up the rag and getting up. He went to the bathroom and rinsed it out, then brought it back. He sat down again and started to clean the cut, trying to be careful. Dean hissed when Cas touched it at first but after a while he seemed used to it. Finally Cas was done and put the ointment on, digging through the bandages next. He finally found one the right size but Dean pushed it away.  
"I don't need that on my face,I'll look stupid." Dean grumbled. Cas rolled his eyes but didn't push him. Now he was at the worst of it. He started to dab at the bottom of Deans nose to get the blood off and Dean pulled back.  
"Just... be careful." Dean said quietly. They had worked out a sort of rhythm now, and Cas knew that meant it hurt. If he were to touch Deans nose it would hurt him, it was going to bruise badly already. Cas nodded and tried to do it again, but Dean flinched. Finally Cas gave up and put his hand back on Deans face, keeping him steady so he could wipe the blood away. once he had it off his upper lip he started on his chin, trying to get it off before he dealt with his lip. He got all the blood away, looking at Dean before trying to touch his lip. Dean pulled back, hissing when the cold rag touched the open cut. When he jerked back, Cas sat the cut open, and it started to bleed again, making Dean grunt. He avoided Cas' eyes and tried not to move but when Cas tried to hold the rag on it, he pulled away.  
"Its making it worse, maybe you should just leave it." Dean said. Cas sighed and rubbed his thumb along Deans cheek in a way he hoped was comforting. Again Deans cheeks warmed but Cas ignored it. It didn't mean anything right?  
"You should put ice on this when I'm done." Cas said. He kept holding the rag on Deans mouth, letting the silence fall over them. After a few minutes of just sitting quietly, he pulled the rag back and was happy to find it had stopped bleeding.  
"You need ice on this to stop the swelling." Cas said, dabbing the ointment on carefully.  
"I don't need to be babied you know." Dean grumbled. But even then he didn't push Cas' hand off his cheek. Cas took it as a good sign and kept going, trying to clean the dried blood off around the cut without messing up the ointment. Finally he was done, but he didn't move. Dean was right there and he was so close, and even with him grumbling that he doesn't need to be babied, he doesn't move. He never moves. He never believed it. He wanted to help Dean. And this time he wants to lean forward just a little bit. He isn't sure why either. He just... wants to. Its like how he wants to play the piano when he sees it. He's not sure why, but it just feels natural. So he moves closer, just barely, inching closer to him. Dean pulled back slowly, back up as Cas leaned forward.  
"C-Cas what are you d-doing?" Dean stuttered. It was a whisper, barely spoken, and Cas didn't know the answer anyway, so he ignored it. Slowly, so slowly, his lips touched the side of Deans mouth, just to the side of the cut so he wasn't touching it. Dean froze underneath him, but slowly, very slowly, he relaxed, and as Cas pulled back Deans face followed. His eyes were shut and he looked like he was shocked, even when Cas couldn't see his eyes. Slowly Cas pulled his hand off of Deans face, looking right into his eyes as they opened. Dean was slightly leaned forward now, chasing the pressure that was gone from his lips, but he started to sit up as he looked at Cas. His pupils were wide in surprise and Cas wasn't sure what to say.  
"What... What did that mean?" Dean whispered.  
"I-I don't know..." Cas admitted.  
"Why..." Dean didn't even finish his question.  
"I-I wanted to... So... I did..." Cas said nervously.  
"O-Ok..." Dean stuttered.  
"Ok?" Cas questioned.  
"No- its uh- I mean- thats... Thats fine... Thats... Perfectly fine..." Dean said awkwardly.  
"I still want to." Cas blurted out. He wasn't sure what he was doing, wasn't sure what it meant, but he wasn't lying. He wanted to do it again, it had felt amazing, like everything he had wanted for years even though he never was sure what it was he wanted.  
"You... You wanna kiss me again?" Dean asked.  
"I-If thats ok..." Cas said quietly. Dean opened his mouth but couldn't even speak, so he nodded and waited for Cas to move. When Cas leaned forward Dean wrapped an arm around his back, pulling him closer and making their lips meet quicker then the last time. Cas found that his hands were going to Deans face, but he didn't stop them, he just did what felt natural. Slowly they started to fall backwards, and when Cas fell on top of him, Dean whined and pushed Cas up a little.  
"M-My nose-" Dean stuttered, his face scrunching in pain. Cas wasn't even sure why he started to laugh but he did, and Dean started to laugh too. Slowly Cas' laugh turned into a soft smile, and he leaned down again, pressing his lips to the corner of Deans mouth. Dean smiled with him as much as he could without hurting his lip and tried to kiss him, but it didn't work too well.  
"What does this mean? Whats the... Feeling?" Cas asked.  
"It... It means you like me... And I like you... And you're happy." Dean said awkwardly. His face was red but it looked happier then Cas had seen him in a long time.  
"Can I stay happy?" Cas asked.  
"Was that the adorable innocent way of asking if I would be your boyfriend?" Dean said sarcastically. For a moment Cas' smile fell, thinking that Dean was mocking him, until he realized. _Dean had called him adorable. ___  
"I... I think so?" Cas said in confusion.  
"Then... Yeah... Sure... I mean- I'll- um... I'll... be your boyfriend..." Dean said awkwardly.  
"Then... Are we in a relationship? Can I... kiss you in public? Or hold your hand?" Cas asked nervously.  
"If you wanted to..." Dean said smiling. Cas smiled brightly then and kissed the corner of his mouth again, then slid to the side, off of Dean, and onto the bed beside him.  
"You need rest... Sleep now..." Cas said quietly. Dean rolled his eyes but didn't argue, getting further up on the bed and getting comfortable. Cas thought he should leave, but Dean pulled him back down beside him.  
"You stay here." Dean said quietly, snuggling into Cas' hair and wrapping an arm around him. They were basically spooning now, and Cas didn't mind it. It felt nice. The felling that he had felt for years, was swelling up now. He had liked Dean. And now the happiness felt stronger then ever. So he fell asleep beside him smiling, and Dean smiled too.


End file.
